


The First Time I Held You

by Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface



Series: Dad Levi and his Ackerbabies [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Domestic Fluff, F/M, I WILL NOT HESITATE, I repeat, Levi being a dad, father Levi, imma make you cry with my fluff, this is not a drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface/pseuds/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface
Summary: Levi gets to hold his baby for the first time and he's mesmerised
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Series: Dad Levi and his Ackerbabies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/759264
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	The First Time I Held You

“It’s a boy! Captain, it’s a boy!”

The words still lingered in his head as he nervously processed his surroundings. On his left you laid asleep, still looking pale and exhausted as your eyes were halfway closed in frail slumber. In turn, on your own left, attached to the side of the bed was a humble wooden crib adorned with short cylindrical pillows. His eyes flickered right past them, fixating onto the outline of the small human accommodated in the soft silky sheets.

The baby’s arms moved maniacally as he tried to shift onto the small matress, his movements seeming almost mechanical, too false to be believable in his father’s eyes. And even if it looked out of this world it was Levi’s baby. His eyes burned as the thought echoed in his brain, composed by a mixture of pride and insecurity a few tiny droplets worried the corners of his eyes with each passing second. His baby. He was half responsible of giving life to human being. 

The darkness in the room made it impossible for Levi to make out the baby’s face but yet he still remembered every single detail he had picked up from a few hours ago as he profoundly stared at you while you held your son in your arms. He had never seen a baby so small, so fragile looking as his son, but the midwife had assured him all newborns looked like that. The chubby cheeks, the body rolls, the sweet toothless smiles, he’d have to wait a few months before those came in the picture.

His heart tugged inside his chest the moment a loud piercing cry threw all of the air out of the room. Sharply, he glanced over your side when you threw an arm away of your face, moaning mellowy at being ripped away from sleep’s soft embrace. With tired eyes you blinked at him, pushing your lips together in a knowing manner as if to apologise for the baby’s cries.

“I’m so not ready for this Levi.”

But he didn’t answer, not quite immediately. His mind attemptedly traveled through what he imagined would come out of this unknown territory. He was no stranger to insomnia, of course, it’s be ridiculous to even say he was making an effort to sleep for more than two hours. He couldn’t. So he should be stepping up in his duty for your son.

“I’m sorry, (y/n) I was just-” he snapped his eyes erratically to relieve some of the burning sensation trapped on his orbs “just thinking about-”

“It’s fine love.”

“I’ll- I’ll get him.” Damn him, why was he so reluctant, why did he have to chew words back like this.

“It’s fine Levi,” you repeated, yet the shook of his head in denial to your words caused faint laughter to form in the depths of your chest. “Okay, fine, fine, rock paper scissors to see who gets to calm him down?” The sleepy smug on your face turned into a wide happy grin as Levi huffed in joyous disbelief; you always seemed to know what to do to cheer him up, you knew that far.

“I’m glad we’re dealing like this as adults.” He remarked though at doing so he caused more laughter to emit from you.

While propping yourself with your arms to sit on your back you shot him a soft sheepish smile, your eyes blinking slowly in exhaustion at his direction. That was the reality of the situation, whatever you did to joke around, you were in pain and you were tired. Levi would be damned if he let you handle this on your own. So, while reaching with your hands over the crib, he watched as you picked the small baby from the matress, carefully and as you placed your palm under his little head for support. He picked up on these details, memorizing them instantly.

The cries immediately stopped as you brought the baby to your chest, causing Levi to widen his eyes in momentarily disbelief. This seemed too easy, too simple, was this all that babies needed?

“I know this is hard for you, isn’t it? I’m sorry.” you spoke apologetically, nervously averting your eyes off of his.

“It’s just new to me. Shit-” he hissed. His own eyes despairate to meet yours drove him to reach out his hand to the side of your face, to brush some of the hair that was stuck on your cheek; the aftermath of your sleeping positions never ceased to amaze him. The thought brought a low chuckle out of him, but he brushed past it, only to speak his next sentances “I dont know how to be a father and Kenny doesn’t precicely count as a valid paternal represantation. But with that beind said, I’ll be on my best behavior. I promise you can count on me. I just don’t know where to start”

“You can start by holding him.” you worried a lovestruck look in your orbs as you blinked while speaking, your eyes glimmering into his with assurance. “Only if you want to, no pressure.”

Levi found himself nodding erratically to your words before he could even comprehend what he was doing. Eagerly, he extended his arms to you, almost linking them to your own. As if he was afraid that by refraining to do so, that by letting any space his son would slip from both your grips. You carefully removed one hand from on the baby, taking notice to bring it under his head for extra support as you prompted him in Levi’s embrace. 

"Here, hold him. Just like this.” You instructed as you placed him on the inside of his elbow, resting your son’s small body on levis cubit. Levi smiled, briefly as he broght his other hand tenderly on his son’s belly, running it across the warmly clothed skin.

“I dont know how to be a mother either.” you spoke quietly “So you dont have to worry about what kind of father you’re going to be. You’re not Kenny. You’re Levi. and we’re going to do this together.” 

When Levi licked his lips, only to wet them before he managed to utter a response to you, he felt the faintest tug on his finger. Looking down, his heart sped up at what his eyes wiitnessed. He gulped, then sighed as his heart thrashed inside his chest. That sight, that tender moment imprinted its way into his brain; his son’s tiny hand clutched the tip of his finger, or just as much of it as he was able to. He had expected anything other than this, in his nervous state. You watched the interaction religiously, receiving an instant answer to your own statement as leaned in to your son. 

“You’re gonna break the world when you’re older,” his nose nuzzled up on the baby’s chest as his eyebrows loosened from their typical frown. He didn’t mind it. He didn’t even mind the tears that run down his cheeks from the corners of his eyes. “you don’t know it yet but you will.”


End file.
